Deamonic
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: The land of Vian is a peaceful one, blanketed by a magical mist that grants its powers to those that seek it. But what of those who abuse its power? Those heretics that are branded as Deamons? And what of the greatest "gift" of them all, Pandora's Box?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is a rewrite of my story Deamonic. I'm gonna try and flesh out the story better, and as a result, the pacing may slow down a bit from the old version.**

* * *

A large shadow shifted in the darkness. For the briefest moment an arm swung forwards and was visible in the light of the waxing moon. It was several times to large to belong to a human, and it was proportioned wrong, with the lower regions of the arm noticeable thicker than the upper regions as well as being much to long. Seemingly noticing its arm was exposed the beast it belonged to pulled back into the darkness. Hesitating it moved forwards again so it could see out of the shadows clearly, however it was careful to keep its arm from swinging forwards again. Seeming satisfied by what it observed the beast withdrew fully into the shadows so all that was visible was the faintest of outlines, and even that was only visible to one who was looking for it.

Almost immediately after the beast had disappeared into the darkness, a young girl walked forwards. Smiling slyly she gestured to the beast behind her and it reluctantly moved forwards as well, however refused to emerge from the shadows. Sighing the girl waved her hand and the beast dissolved into light and faded away, leaving behind a band of wood on the ground. Picking up the band the girl started walking forwards down a barely visible road while humming to herself.

"I wonder if I'll finally find him in Golla."

DEAMONIC

The sounds of glasses clinking and the smell of food permeated the small diner so fiercely that one couldn't enter and not find themselves at ease. There were several tables strewn about in a haphazardly way that gave the impression of informality and there was a bar along one end that would seat at most five or six people. There was a small TV in the corner, and near it was the only intentionally placed table, one that was close enough to hear what was being said, however far enough away so that anyone watching wouldn't find themselves drawn out of the merriment of the atmosphere.

Behind the bar one of two waiters was busy cleaning a glass. She had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that tended to shift towards brown than any other color, however occasionally turned a dim green. Her bangs framed the front of her face and reached down to just below her jaw and she always had a smile on her face while serving the customers. She was wearing a worn looking white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, and equally worn looking blue jeans with a leather apron that had a name tag attached that read Amelia.

An elderly man with long gray hair tied into a pony tail sat at the bar and raised a glass towards her.

"Can I get another glass darling?" He said while tipping the rim of the glass in her direction

"Of course you can." Laughing Amelia took the glass and filled it from a tap before handing it back to the man.

"Thank ya. Oh, hows the new kid doing?" The man asked as he took a drink.

"Well, he hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, but it is only his third day." She answered while cleaning another glass.

Just as Amelia put the glass down a loud bang was heard from behind the wall. Sighing Amelia picked up another glass and cleaned it as well. Shaking her head she muttered something under her breath and looked at a door in the corner behind the bar. After a moment said door flew open and a young man stepped out. He was roughly six feet tall and had shoulder length straight black hair and dull yellow eyes. Like Amelia he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, though his looked new and the sleeves weren't rolled up. Along with this he wore a pair of dark beige slacks and a leather apron with a name tag that read Leo.

"Leo, its about time you were ready. I'm gonna let you take your shift now. Remember not to break anything this time. Do you seriously think I'd believe that glass jumped off the platter yesterday?" Amelia said shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be more careful this time, lay off me will ya." Leo shot back, his voiced laced with a light northern accent.

Straightening his apron Leo pulled out a note pad and started his rounds of going to each table and checking on the people at them, seeing if they needed refill or something similar. One couldn't fail to notice how many of their gazes lingered on the man due to his oddly colored eyes and unusual accent. Shaking his head he walked behind the bar and grabbed and filled several glasses before going back and placing them on the tables. Sighing he muttered to himself as he stepped behind the bar again.

"Don't take it to hard boy, yellow eyes are very rare in these parts, though I hear their rather common in the north." The old man commented on Leo's situation.

"Don't believe all those rumors, yellow eyes are actually rarer up north, the thing is though, up there people could care less what color your eyes are, its only down here that race and the like matter."

"Hey, don't say stuff like that Leo, I for one like your accent." Amelia said offhandedly.

"Thanks, but every one else I've met is a bleeding idiot in that regard. I'm even considering getting colored contacts." Leo replied.

Their conversation was cut short when the front door opened and a young girl walked in. She was wearing a loose fitting dark blue T-shirt with blue jeans and has long black hair with almost chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at the two behind the counter before walking over to the counter in the farthest corner. Occasionally she would shoot a quick glance in their direction before looking back at her menu.

"Leo, go take her order for me, I'm not done cleaning these glasses yet."

"Whatever." Taking the pad out again Leo walked over to the girl. "What'll you have?"

"What?" Glancing up the girl noticed Leo and blushed. "O-oh, I'll have..." She quickly glanced at the menu. "A bowl of Clam Chowder."

"Alright, anything to drink?" As he asked Leo noticed her eyes gravitate upwards and lock on his before quickly darting away.

"W-water."

"Alright then..." Leo muttered irritably while scribbling on the pad. "Your food'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"I l-like your eyes..." She muttered almost to herself.

"Really?" Leo asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah...the names Rachael."

"Alright Rachael, I'll be back in ten."

Walking to the kitchen Leo thought about what the girl said. No one had ever said they actually liked his eyes since he had traveled south. He knew this was because of the myth that having yellow eyes meant your soul was sickly and cruel, however it still bothered him, even more so since in the north there was a myth stating yellow eyes were a sign that the one possessing them had been touched by the Goddess of Luck. Sighing the man walked into the kitchen and told the chef the order and grabbed a glass of water on his way out. Navigating back to Rachael he placed the glass on her table before quickly walking away to avoid another conversation with her.

"Leo, it looks like that ones got a thing for you." Amelia commented as he stepped behind the bar.

"You're kidding."

"Not in the slightest. I mean...even now she keeps eying you."

Glancing to the side Leo saw that Rachael was in fact staring at him. She noticed his own gaze and blushing looked away. Shaking his head Leo looked at the clock on the wall and went back into the kitchen to get the girl's chowder. Picking up the bowl he swore and dropped it because it was to hot. He carefully picked it back up and put it on a platter and walked back out, ignoring Amelia's laughter. Arriving at Rachael's table Leo set the bowl down and turned to walk away.

"Um...thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Oh! Um...n-never mind."

Shaking his head in confusion Leo walked back to the bar and leaned against the wall. Noticing this Amelia walked up to him and leaned forward.

"Ya know what, she likes you. Here, take this" She handed him a hundred dollar bill "Take the rest of the day off. When she finishes, take her out somewhere. Who knows, you might like her as well."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it. I've known you for three days and I already know you're to stiff, you need to loosen up."

Reluctantly Leo took the money and shoved it in his pocket. He hesitated for a moment before removing his apron and handing it to Amelia, then he sat down and waited for Rachael to finish her food. After about twenty minutes she did finish, and Amelia went and took her bowl. Leo saw her lean in and whisper something, and noticed her face turn red before she nodded. Walking back behind the bar she hit Leo's shoulder.

"Go on big boy, she's waiting."

"I'm going I'm going..."

Leo got up and walked over to Rachael. She blushed even more before standing up and looking at him. She tried to say something but nothing came out so she simply shook her head and stood behind him. Shaking his own head Leo lead her outside the diner and started walking down the sidewalk aimlessly.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I..." Rachael stopped in her tracks and rested her chin on her hand thinking. "How about...well...isn't the fair today?"

"Yeah...I forgot about that. You wanna check it out?"

"Y-yeah." She said with a smile.

"_Wow...she's pretty cute when she's happy..._" Leo thought to himself. "_No, I'm just doing this because Amelia told me to, no other reason._"

The two of them navigated through the town until they found the fairgrounds. Once there they walked through the booths, stopping every once in awhile to see what was going on. Several times Rachael would reach out to grab his hand, however each time she would invariably pull back in embarrassment. As this went on Leo felt an urge to grab her hand himself, however he made sure he wouldn't act on it. After a few hours of wandering the two of them passed by a booth and a man called out to them.

"Hey buddy, I bet ya can't pop this here balloon in one shot. If ya do, I'll let ya take any one of the prizes for your girlfriend there." He said with a smirk, convinced his goading would get to Leo.

Before Leo could open his mouth, Rachael cut in.

"He can do it! Can't you Leo?"

Not knowing what to say he simply nodded and stepped up to the booth. The man handed him a small dart and told him to win he would have to pop the red balloon. Looking at it he saw it was in the dead center of a dart board, and there were several other balloons around it, already popped. Glancing around also saw that several others had gathered around, curious as to whether or not he would be able to do it as well. Sighing he looked at the board and slowed his breathing. Holding out the dart he narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm back. Casting another glace around the area he steadied his hand and threw the dark forward. To him it seemed to fly is slow motion, barely moving through the air. After what felt like an hour to him though, it hit the board and popped the balloon.

"There. Now what do I win?"

Obviously stunned by what happened the man behind the booth pointed at the shelves and told him to take whatever he wanted. Not knowing what Rachael would like he simply grabbed a small teddy bear and handed it to her. Smiling she took it and hugged it to her chest. She then wrapped her arms around him instead. Not expecting this Leo almost fell backwards, but was able to steady himself.

"Leo...I...love you."

* * *

**Please Review. Constructive Critisism Appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me WAY to long to write this, and that, despite the year and a half I've had to work on it its a little short, but hey, I was able to write it in the first place, so I'm happy. **

* * *

Leo blinked. Had he heard her right? Did Rachael really say what he thought she said? He could have sworn she just said that she loved him. They barely knew each other and she confessed to him for winning a dart game. Then again, according to Amelia the girl had been watching him for some time. So a crush then. She had a crush on him. Blushing lightly the northerner tried to quickly gather his thoughts, however it was surprisingly hard to think when an attractive woman had her arms wrapped around you, a fact Leo learned the hard way. Shifting his eyes around he swallowed and hesitantly wrapped his right arm around her. Doing so may not have been the smartest idea as it caused her to tighten her own grip, making Leo even more uncomfortable.

"U-um, you can let go now" He mumbled, more to himself than to Rachael.

"R-right" the girl unwrapped her arms and took a step back, blushing. She opened her mouth to say something but Leo cut her off.

"So..." he rubbed the back of his head "Do you maybe...want to go get something to eat?"

Leo cursed at himself on the inside. Why was he asking her that? He had no plans on forming any emotional bonds, it always would up hurting him in the end. When he looked back at her though he saw the same look in Rachael's eyes that had drawn him to Haley all those years ago. Remembering her brought back all the sad memories and he shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to go through that again. He tried to take back what he said, however another glance at the girl in front of him made him realize that would be impossible.

/ / / /

The moon was shining in the sky providing just enough light for Leo to guide the girl clinging to his arm along the sidewalk. He had learned two things that night while they ate. The first was that this frail looking girl could eat him under the table, which surprised not only him but the waiter and the people sitting around the two. The second was that she couldn't hold her liquor. After one glass of wine the girl acted as if she'd drinking a bottle of whiskey instead. He was currently supporting the now drunk girl on his shoulder as he lead her to his apartment, which was significantly closer than her place as he had learned earlier that day.

"Leeoooo why are you mo-oving so faaaaasst?" Rachael slurred her question enough that Leo almost didn't catch it.

"I'm not moving fast, you just can't move two feet at the same time right now." He muttered to himself.

"Huuuh? Wh-hat was that Leooo?" Rachael slurred again, this time with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Come on...we're almost to my place..."

Leo dragged her several more feet until they were in front of a large apartment complex. Pushing through the front door he nodded at the man behind the front desk and guided the girl through the hall to his apartment. First floor near the exit. He'd made sure that the one he got fit that criteria, fearing the worst and wanting to be able to leave as soon as possible. He guided the girl into the living room and was about to lay her on the couch when she squirmed and fell out of his arms, hitting the ground. Wincing he knelt down to help her up, and realized she had fallen asleep. Sighing the man threw a blanket over her and quietly slipped into his bed room. Collapsing on the bed he almost immediately fell asleep.

/ / / /

Snapping awake Leo sat up sweating profusely. He had had that dream again. It had been months since he'd had that dream, and he was hoping that he had finally gotten over it. He thought for a moment about what could have caused it to resurface, and then he remembered Rachael briefly reminding him of Haley. That would be it. Grabbing his forehead he tried not to think about the past, but the ghosts still haunted him, brining tears to his eyes. Hearing a noise outside his room brought him back to his senses. Thats right, the girl is still out there. Realizing he fell asleep in his clothes he did his best to straighten them out and walked out to be greeted with Rachael's face an inch from his own.

"Y-you're up!" She jumped back in surprise. "I-I was going to w-wake you."

"Its alright." Leo rubbed the back of his head.

The more Leo looked at her, the more he felt the cold wall around him melt. She was warm, for lack of a better way to describe it. He felt like he wanted to be around her, something he hadn't felt for years. He thought to himself that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get to know her. Before he realized it there was a smile on his face. Rachael noticed as well, and a matching one appeared on her. She giggled lightly, which made Leo feel even warmer.

"So...do you want to go for a walk in the park?" He asked her, not even sure he wanted an answer.

"Y-yes. I'd like that..." she almost whispered.

Feeling a grin creep onto his face Leo coughed to compose himself. He turned and guided her to the door and opened it, motioning for her to go first. As she stepped through Leo couldn't help but admire her body. Shaking his head he followed her out the door then the two quickly walked out onto the sidewalk. Leo felt Rachael grab his arm and he guided her along the pathway to the Park. On the way there something popped into Leo's mind.

"Rachael...why aren't you hung over?"

"O-oh, I uh...know a little magic...n-not enough to do anything really, b-but I got rid of the headache."

Thats right. Leo almost forgot about magic and the Ether. The mist that covered the entire world. Their continent Vian had a less dense Ether than Myor, however it was enough to enable spell craft, but the common man relied more on science, to the point where while Myor was almost dominated by magic, Vian's sorcerers were few and far between. Nodding his head at Rachael's explaination, and somewhat embarrassed he'd forgot about magic, even for a moment, Leo quickened his pace towards the park.

When they got there Leo felt something out of place. He couldn't place it at first, but then it hit him. There was no one there but them. Part of him wanted to just brush it aside, however the rest of him knew that there was a reason. Tensing slightly he cast his gaze around and caught a movement. Whatever it was was to quick for him to see properly. Feeling himself becoming paranoid he kept casting his gaze around, and kept catching a bluish blur at the edge of his vision. After a few minutes had past with Rachael watching him with concerned eyes he relaxed and turned towards her to give her a smile, having brushed aside the movement. The moment he turned his head he felt something sharp cut across his shoulder and felt blood on his arm. Twisting around he met the eyes of a young man. Something about the man's gaze unnerved him. He had short white hair that was spiked upwards and almost empty blue eyes. He wore a zipped up blue jacket with a hood and off white cargo pants with white sneakers. His right hand was held out and his hand was open as if he had thrown something. Glancing down Leo noticed a small throwing knife embedded into the dirt.

"I was expecting you to dodge that." The man's voice was as empty as his eyes, there wasn't a trace of emotion in his monotone.

Leo watched as the man lowered his hand slightly and with a flick of his wrist a revolver appeared in his grasp. The man opened the chamber snapping the finger of his spare hand, which was followed by six flashes of light that flew into the gun before he closed the chamber and spun it. Leo watched as he leveled his aim and shot, and a moment later he felt something hit his leg and fell to his knee.

"Rachael. Run."

Looking up at the man again Leo noticed he had switched his gun to his left hand and had lowered it. Instead he was holding out his right arm and a shimmering light appeared in front of it as a long bladed sword materialized. Looking his blade over the man suddenly rushed forwards, the tip of the sword aimed at Leo's heart. Closing his eyes and bracing for the impact Leo waited for his end. But it never came. After a moment he opened his eyes and saw the bloody tip of the sword and inch from his face. Confused about whose blood it could be he realized that there was someone standing between him and the man. She had long black hair and her brown eyes were wide with shock. Leo watched as Rachael's now lifeless body slumped on the sword and started to fall backwards before the man grabbed her by the hair.

"Dumb bitch." He pulled his sword free and let it hang loose. The blade shrunk till it was the length of a dagger and then the man slashed across her face several times before dropping her in front of Leo. "You gave your life to extend this Deamon's by mere minutes."

"Who are you?" Leo was able to croak out.

"You piece of filth, you don't need to know my true name. You may call me...Ryan." The main aimed his now full length sword at Leo once more. "Now, please die."

Ryan thrusts his blade forwards, but Leo was able to deflect it with his arm. Taken aback that his attack failed Ryan took a few steps back as Leo stood up, the wounds on his leg and arm gone. He raised his gaze and locked eyes with the white haired man, the killing intent obvious to even an onlooker. Leo noticed Ryan take another small step back instinctively and smirked. He'd never encountered one this powerful, but he could still scare them with his own power. That was good.

"You Angels call _u_s the demons. If anything you're more evil than we can ever be."

"That is not your place to decide scum. I know of you. The 'Bloody Reaper' as the others of my ilk have taken to calling you. You have the ability to recover from most wounds, however the strongest you've encountered before me was an Unum Alas. A single wing." Ryan stood straight as a light began to form behind him. When the light faded Leo's eyes widened as three white wings, each at least 4 feet long unfurled from his back, two on the right and one on the left. "I am a Tres Alas. Three winged. I am three times as powerful as them."

Leo stepped back and felt his legs buckle slightly at the sight of the man's wings. It was true, the power that was radiating from his was at least three times greater than the strongest Angel he'd encountered before. It was his turn to instinctively step away from his enemy. Ryan noticed and started laughing, the first emotion he'd shown since his arrival.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

Ryan lowered his blade and was about to rush forwards when he suddenly stopped. He raised his gaze skyward and frowned before dismissing his weapons. He glared at Leo before spreading his wings and launching himself into the air.

"You're lucky Deamon. Something has arisen that I might attend to. Pray we don't meet again."

* * *

**And that is that. I was going to write at least a small fight between the two, but then realized that it wouldn't have turned out the way I wanted to, not with the gap between their power.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism appreciated **


End file.
